justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
You're the First, the Last, My Everything
"You're the First, the Last, My Everything" by Barry White is featured on'' Just Dance 4, [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]] and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers are 4 men performing in an elevator: P1 P1 wears an orange helmet with yellow stripes, a blue pair of goggles, a yellow scarf, an orange coat over a white shirt, a pair of long orange jeans and a pair of black shoes. He seems to be an aviator. P2 P2 has purple hair and wears a dark blue suit, a red tie and a pair of long purple pants. He also wears a pair of purple shoes. He seems to be a businessman. P3 P3 wears a purple cap with a bill, a striped purple-and-white Polo, a yellow fanny pack with a tool pocket, a purple pair of long pants and a pair of yellow sneakers. He seems to be a mechanic. P4 P4 '''has dark blue hair shaped in an odd fashion, a checkered orange-and-yellow shirt with a yellow pocket, a blue tie, a long pair of yellow jeans, a pair of red socks as well as a pair of white shoes. firstlasteverythingp1.png|P1 firstlasteverythingp2.png|P2 firstlasteverythingp3.png|P3 firstlasteverythingp4.png|P4 Background The dance starts in a hallway with some plants and a door of a very wide elevator. Then it opens and the dancers go in it and start dancing with lots of disco lights, making it seem a disco-style dance floor. At the end, the lights turn off and the dancers exit the elevator in the exact opposite way that they entered. Gold Moves There are 2 '''Gold Moves for each coach in this routine. Gold Move 1: Raise your right hand up while standing on your right foot. Gold Move 2: This is a wave move. Starting from the right, push the player on your left. P1 sort of stumbles. You're First Last Everything GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 You're First Last Everything GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup You're the First, the Last, My Everything ''has a Mashup which is available on all consoles. Dancers (no repeats) *[[Ring My Bell|''Ring My Bell]] (JD) *''When I Grow Up'' (JD2) *[[Only Girl (In The World)|''Only Girl (In The World)]] (JD3) *[[Venus|''Venus]] (JD3) *''Rasputin'' (JD2) *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) (JD3) *''Born to be Wild'' (JD2) *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)]] (JD4) *Monster Mash (JD2) *[[Who Let the Dogs Out?|''Who Let The Dogs Out?]] (JD) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (JD4) *''Step By Step'' (JD) *''Funkytown'' (JD2) *''We No Speak Americano'' (JD4) *''Video Killed the Radio Star'' (JD3) *''Dagomba'' (JD2) *''Viva Las Vegas'' (JD2) *''Forget You'' (JD3) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD while doing the breast stroke Appearances in Mashups You're the First, the Last, My Everything appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Trivia *This song plays in Just Dance 4's credits. *The fourth dancer looks like the dancers from ''Jerk It Out'' and ''She's Got Me Dancing'', in the style of hair. The clothing looks only a little bit similar. He also resembles Richard Ayoade. *On Just Dance 4, the dance starts outside the elevator, the elevator opens revealing P2 and P3, and zooms in to them, then the song starts. On ''Just Dance Now'', P2 and P3 are seen outside the elevator. When the elevator opens the camera zooms in the dancers slide back into the elevator in sync with the camera. This will make more sense if you watch the two videos. * In Just Dance Now, this song does not appear in the Quartets ''section. * P4 messes up during the choreography. Gallery you're the first the last my everything jdn.jpg|You're The First, The Last, My Everything Just-Dance-4-Youre.jpg yourethefirst_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover 103.png|P1's ''Just Dance 2014 Avatar das.png|P1 Just Dance 2015 Avatar 200103.png 300103.png FirstLastEverythingpictos.png|Pictograms Everythinginactive.png Everythingactive.png 18 TheFirst.jpg|Background Videos File:Barry White - You're My First My Last My Everything-0 File:Just Dance 4 - You're The First, The Last, My Everything - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - You're The First, The Last, My Everything (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode File:Just Dance Now - You Are The First, The Last, My Everything - 3* Stars Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:70's Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016